<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning And Thunder by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519084">Lightning And Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Anxciet - Freeform, Cute, Funny, Games, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Intrulogical, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, cursing tw, kiss, royality, shouting tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of games and fun with all the sides. </p><p>Virgil and Janus have been fighting for weeks. What will happen now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning And Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this multi ship fic!</p><p>Leave any suggestions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Virgil! Come on you’re gonna be late!”<br/>
“Well, Pat, have you considered my likely lateness is because I don’t want to come?” </p><p>Patton shot Virgil a disappointed look as he attempted to yank the anxious side out the door. “Oh come on Virge. Even you can’t deny that you need a break and a few laughs.”<br/>
“Well, why does this have to be the place where I get the fun?” </p><p>Patton, Logan, and Roman had been working together to plan a night of fun and games for all the sides. Logan had only agreed because he believed it would strengthen group bonds, Roman wanted to show off his musical skills, and Patton just wanted snacks and everyone to be happy. Janus protested but quickly gave in, and Remus maintained a “whatever” attitude. So, here they were, a few days later, gathering for a night of activities. Eventually, Patton managed to drag Virgil to the living room and shove several different snacks into his arms. Patton then proceeded to launch a sneak attack on Roman, seizing him in a bear hug and peppering his face with kisses as the creative side stammered and blushed, before turning back on Patton and also launching a kiss attack. </p><p>Virgil, smirking and gnawing on a shortbread cookie, dropped onto the couch next to Janus, pointedly facing the other direction even as his face warmed. The two fought nearly always, and it only intensified when Logan and Remus finally got together. The pair was currently murmuring quietly to each other while seemingly making the final preparations. They completed each other impossibly well, and neither had been happier then since they got together. Logan was always smiling and laughing, an occasion that was now commonplace. Even Remus had a happier air, and his pranks had downgraded from malicious chaos causing to harmless pranks. With Patton and Roman together and infinitely sweet, and Logan and Remus happy, the only ones left were Virgil and Janus. Both starkly refused the chances of getting together, pushing past and stubbornly ignoring the clearly romantic based fighting, the red faces, and the stammering. </p><p>“Virgil? Yes you I’m talking to you!” Virgil jolted and looked around for the source of the voice, mouth widening in shock when he realized it was Janus. “Yeah? What do you want.”<br/>
“There is no need to be that way. I just wanted to ask you how you are.” Janus’s smirk only intensified as Virgil’s face grew redder. “I’m fine! And I already know that you are gonna say something snarky or assholeish if I ask you how you are so I’m not going to bother!” Virgil whipped around, face burning, trying his best to avoid staring at Janus unconsciously any more than he already did. In fact, he turned so fast he missed the mild blushing on Janus’s own face.</p><p>“He’s a jerk. A mean, stuck-up, definitely not funny, hot-” Virgil was snapped out of his sudden stupor and inner rant by Patton’s loud, happy yell. “Alright kiddos, it’s time to get started! Take a seat and the games shall begin.” Thus began a night of fun and laughter. Roman and Patton tackled each other multiple times on the mobile games, laughing and shrieking all the way down, leaving Logan, Virgil, Janus, and Remus to be the witnesses. All shared a similar mindset watching this, something along the lines of “They’re adorable dorks. Adorable, but dorks. Oh well, gotta love them.” Logan and Remus had many hilarious interactions, leading to a constant source of amusement for everyone else. Even a few weeks ago, Logan would have stormed off and Remus wouldn’t have even been there. But now, both only joined in laughing and gave the other a kiss to spectacular applause. </p><p>As the night proceeded, the games got crazier, as did they. Everyone, even Logan and Virgil, had ingested unholy amounts of sugar. So, when Roman slyly suggested spin the bottle, there was no objection. Had Virgil’s mind been clearer, he would have spotted the clear attempt at a set up and avoided it. However, he didn’t. So, when they all stretched out on the floor, Remus with his arm around Logan and Patton cuddling against Roman, Virgil and Janus begrudgingly sat down next to each other. </p><p>The bottle was spun several times, leading to gentle platonic cheek kisses between Patton and Logan, Remus and Patton, and Janus and Remus. However, when the bottle, spun by Janus slowed to a stop pointing at Virgil, both choked on air and turned bright red. “Oh come on! He can get one respin right? Guys, come on!” Logan, barely hiding a smirk, nodded to Janus and he spun again. When the bottle once again stopped on Virgil, Roman spoke up. “Well, it seems like destiny is sending you a message Virgil! You must embrace it, or you shall perish!”<br/>
“Calm down, this is spin the bottle not a quest to save the world.”<br/>
“I’m with Roman on this one kiddo! It seems pointless to fight anyway. Just one kiss and it’s done!”<br/>
“Come on Virgil, just do it.” Remus rolled his eyes as he replied. “And truly, if this didn’t mean anything, you wouldn’t be fighting it so much. If it helps, we could leave.”</p><p>Virgil, clearly close to snarling but turning bright red at the same time, gave in and turned to Janus. “Just to be clear, this means nothing.”<br/>
“Of course. I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Janus replied, somehow still managing to smirk as the others filed out of the room and shut the door. Virgil and Janus stood and faced each other. Virgil, realizing he would have to start, ran his hands through his hair quickly, before quickly leaning over and kissing Janus. </p><p>--Janus POV--</p><p>Janus was unprepared for Virgil to kiss him all of a sudden. Of course, he really should have expected it. But, it was just so sudden. What he wasn’t prepared for even more so though, was the creatures that roared to life inside him at Virgil’s touch. </p><p>As the two kissed, the rest of the world fell away. To both, it seemed impossible that one single action could contain so much. In that one perfect, ethereal moment, lightning struck and thunder roared. Wind roared and howled, and meteors struck Earth as both Virgil and Janus rocketed to cloud 9. Hurricanes slammed into shore as euphoria roared through both of them at impossible levels. “Oh. So this is how it’s supposed to feel.” was the only musterable thought from either of them in that second. Surprised his bones hadn’t liquified already, Virgil raised his hands and ran them through Janus’s hair, the other’s hat long since discarded to the floor. Janus gripped Virgil’s face as gently as possible, before responding in full force. This would likely have continued for much longer, had Remus not hammered on the door and shouted “Don’t forget, you’re not alone, lovebirds!” </p><p>--Virgil POV (sort of)--</p><p>Virgil and Janus broke apart, both impossibly red in the face with hair all askew. Avoiding Janus’s gaze, Virgil strode to the door and flung it open, nearly hitting the others in the face. It could not have been clearer that they had been hovering near the door and waiting for them to emerge. “Remus, and I mean this is the kindest way, fuck off.” Virgil snapped as he practically ran to the kitchen, trying to hide his blush. Remus just roared with laughter as Patton admonished Virgil for language. Roman, shaking his head in exasperation, planted a tender kiss on Patton’s head before murmuring to him and heading down the hall towards the rooms. </p><p>Logan, who just tossed Virgil an all-knowing grin, gently turned Remus and led him down the hall, tossing one last “goodnight” to everyone there. Virgil was left alone with Patton. “I’m happy for you kiddo. I can already see it in your eyes. You’re glowing.” Virgil, unable to muster a response to that, just stood there as Patton also vanished down the hall. Finally, it was just him and Janus, who had just now emerged from the room, fingering his hat in his hands.</p><p>“Well-” Janus started, but was immediately cut off by Virgil. “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you tomorrow, my little bumblebee.” And now it was Virgil’s turn to smirk as Janus turned bright red and stuttered. Turning, Virgil threw a final “night” over his shoulder, chuckling and blushing at the “Night, my little thundercloud.” he received in return. </p><p>That night, both Virgil and Janus would lay awake, reliving that single moment. Reliving it and wondering how something could be so perfect, so wondrous, so world-shattering. That experience, that feeling, would be the last thing either thought before they drifted into the world of sleep. And even then, even in their dreams, a smile would hover on their faces and pink would linger on their face. The feeling and the remembrance was shocking and new each time it hit them again, sending more waves of unnatural happiness through them, coloring their dreams with vibrant rainbow shades. The cloud of highly concentrated joy would hover over the house for several more weeks, as Virgil and Janus allowed themselves to express all the love that had been pent up for so long. And as the others watched, hugged their love close, they smiled with quiet happiness and offered their silent, encouraging cheers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>